


A Gentleman's Guide to Sexual Tension

by AntisocialHistorian



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ..it's busy?, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Dom/sub Undertones, Eggsy is no better, Hand Jobs, Harry knows what he's doing, M/M, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), Merlin is Alive, Not Canon Compliant, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Harry Hart, cannot tell me otherwise, does Harry have a gag reflex?, he owns his sexual power, shout out to the wall they start against
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisocialHistorian/pseuds/AntisocialHistorian
Summary: What do you do when the sexual tension is thick enough for cut with a butter knife?Providing you're Harry Hart, you fuck Eggsy at work. It's simply the gentlemanly thing to do.(Pure porn honestly).
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	A Gentleman's Guide to Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingsman, just throwing that out there.
> 
> I'll also throw out that this was a pain in my ass. But, I do hope you enjoy the fic, thanks for clicking on it despite its weird title.  
> Unedited but we'll get there soon-
> 
> (this starter note makes me feel like I have no personality)

The flirtation between Harry and Eggsy had become intense since their return to the UK.

It wasn't that Harry didn't always enjoy the thick layer of sexual tension and the prospect of flirting with Eggsy in his office, it was rather about Harry's rapidly waning control as Eggsy stood by his door, an excuse already half-formed. Harry exhaled hard through his nose, taking off his glasses and placing them down on his desk.

"Good evening Eggsy, what is it that you need?"

Eggsy started it. Really. Harry watched him undo the top button of his shirt, fighting the budding erection in his suit trousers as his eyes darkened. 

"I was just stopping by, seeing what you were getting up to at.." Eggsy checked his watch. "6 o'clock in the evening. Ain't anyone here, even Roxy took off for the day."

Harry didn't miss the subtle implication Eggsy was making, nor was he above the temptation to act on it. The ball rested in Eggsy's court. He would have to show Harry he was willing.

"As you can see, I'm quite fine. Late paperwork you see. Where are your glasses?"

Eggsy patted his pocket, winking at Harry. 

The tension snapped in that moment, as Harry's dark eyes remained locked with Eggsy's. One moment, Harry was struggling to maintain his gentlemanly demeanour and the next, he had Eggsy shoved again the door, arms forbidding movement. He wouldn't make a further move though, as the ball was still in Eggsy's court, even as he could feel Eggsy's breath ghost over his nose and the sharp poke of an erection at his thigh. Harry dropped his hand for a moment, grazing his own stiff erection, feeling the pooling wetness that was becoming uncomfortable.

He would deny to his dying breath that it only took Eggsy to unbutton his top button and drop him a wink to break his famed control. He consoled himself with the knowledge that Eggsy had been trying to climb into his bed for well over six months.

"Once you make the move, there is no going back from this Eggsy. I think you'll find I'm quite possessive." Harry told Eggsy, voice low and rumbling, and fuck if it didn't do something to Eggsy as Harry felt Eggsy's erection nudge at him again.

"Ain't a problem with me or we wouldn't be in this position would we bruv?" Eggsy winced as bruv slipped out, and Harry's eyebrow raised; So he decided it was the perfect opportunity to launch himself into a kiss with Harry, noses slightly clashing (he'd cringe about that later, more importantly, _he was kissing Harry fucking Hart)_. Harry found his stride after a few moments, shoving his tongue into Eggsy's mouth as his hands tangled into neatly parted hair, mussing it.

His shaking hands un-tucked and slid under Eggsy's dress shirt, touching what he had only been able to observe before. A twist of Eggsy's hardened nipple broke the kiss as he jerked back from Harry's hand, unable to suppress the breathy moan that followed. Both of their lips had bruised and Eggsy had flushed quite beautifully in Harry's opinion, hair sticking every which way.

Breathing unsteady, Harry put his hands to work on Eggsy's tie, working deftly to undo it.

"Now, my darling, I really would prefer if you didn't refer to me as 'bruv'. It rather makes me feel even filthier than I already am," he whispered in Eggsy's ear, before trailing his lips down to the base of his lover's neck, biting down hard before using his tongue to soothe over the sting as a quiet apology. Eggsy had been motionless until then, unable to do anything under Harry's grip, than helplessly emit a strangled groan. Harry captured him in a kiss again, grip loosening, finally allowing Eggsy to roll his hips, enjoying the sensation and wave of arousal it caused. 

Ending the kiss prematurely, Harry glared at Eggsy, who gave a sheepish grin in return, and Harry twitched, the fine threads of his control trying to snap. He released his grip, shoving Eggsy's suit jacket off and working on his partner's dress shirt, as Eggsy decided that Harry's trousers deserved his attention. The shaking of his hands frustrated Harry to no end, and he ground his teeth together, indicating that Eggsy should finish off his shirt as he turned his focus to trailing kisses instead. He hadn't the patience necessary to stand there and slog through undoing them but it would be very rude of him to simply tear the shirt off. When Eggsy shoved off his dress shirt and let it fall to the floor, Harry could resist making a comment.

"It isn't very gentlemanly to crumple your clothes on the floor, I've taught you this,"

"You're really givin' me gentlemanly lessons when I'm standin' here shirtless and you've got your pants half undone?" Eggsy said, disbelief laced through his tone. Harry elected to roll his eyes, rather than sass back and unbuckle Eggsy's belt, sliding it off before unbuttoning and slipping the trousers down. He paused his efforts to allow him to slip out of his shoes and trousers and took a moment to step out of his own shoes. Eggsy stood before him, athletic form on display for him to worship, to _own,_ cock straining against the fabric that constrained it. It would really be a shame to waste. Such observation and adoration hadn't been bestowed on Eggsy before, something abundantly clear as he self consciously rubbed his arm.

"You're absolutely beautiful. A work of art," Harry murmured, dragging Eggsy in for another kiss and drawing it out as the air turned heavy again. It emboldened him further and he ground his hips into Eggsy's groin, well aware that only the tight fabric of Eggsy's boxer briefs prevented his access to Eggsy's cock, hooking a finger on the waistband to drag it down just the slightest bit.

"Hold on, I ain't stripping all the way when you're still in all of your gear. Also-" Eggsy cut off with a choked breath as Harry slipped his hand into the briefs, using his thumb to brush down the length of the cock, as Eggsy tried valiantly to form the rest of his thoughts. "Fuck. _Fuck_ , please can you just - Harry just fuckin' strip," 

It sparked irritation that bounced down Harry's spine but he inhaled, deeply, reminding himself that Eggsy was not familiar with him. _Harry_ was supposed to have the power and control but Eggsy had tipped his life around the moment he entered it - Harry just had to adapt.

"Darling." Eggsy looked at him, eyes slightly clouded with the pleasure that came from Harry's still moving thumb. He dug his thumb nail into flesh. "Alright, could you aid me with my buttons? I don't wish to ruin my shirt, it would be such a waste." Eggsy smirked and Harry only raised an eyebrow, smoothly slipping off his jacket and looking for an appropriate place to hang it, unlike Eggsy, whose suit lay in an undignified heap on the floor. Rather than use his verbal manners, he dragged Eggsy to the sofa, pushing him down, and dropping a brief, but searing kiss that left Eggsy gaping after him as he draped his jacket over his desk carefully. Returning to an impatient Eggsy, who looked like he was a few seconds from just having a wank in front of his older partner.

Harry liked the tease. The slowness to it.

He smoothly looped his tie off, like he had done to Eggsy's a few minutes before and took much less care with it, content to let it fall to the floor. Free to touch Harry at will, Eggsy took up the task with fervour, rapidly unbuttoning Harry's shirt and shoving it off his shoulders, to the floor. To avoid Harry's inevitable complaint, he dragged him into a kiss that took them from slow to fast once again, as Eggsy immediately took action against Harry's suit pants as if they had personally offended him. Harry hadn't really an issue with it, using the time it took Eggsy to work on his trousers as time lazily explore his mouth. He broke the kiss off as he felt the fly on his trouser unzip, ignoring Eggsy's childish grumble and slipped out of his trousers himself.

" _Patience_."

"I've been _patient_ for a fucking year already-"

He caught Eggsy off guard when he pinned him down again, a hot pool of pleasure suddenly igniting as his fine control from earlier snapped and he was unable to halt the growl that escaped. Eggsy's eyes widened. He wouldn't allow for Eggsy to move. It was his time to leisurely tantalise. 

"Well if that ain't fuckin' hot," 

Harry, a man now without control and in the presence of someone he had wanted for over a year, didn't bother responding again as he roughed yanked Eggsy's briefs down, stopping for a moment to kiss his hip and let his lover kick them off. He took Eggsy's cock in hand, pulling it hard and setting a steady rhythm that had Eggsy squirming. Harry noted the thicker level of precum that covered the head and sped up further. He had't actually _done_ much yet but it was the tension that caused so much arousal in his much younger partner. He swept his thumb over the layer, digging his nail in ever so slightly, and Eggsy bucked into his hand, a strangled groan tipping from his bruised lips.

"Ah _fuck,_ fucking hell, _please_ , I want - I _need_ ," Eggsy stumbled over his words, arousal mixed with the thought of a really fucking good orgasm clouding any proper though or coherency and Harry suddenly became painfully aware of his own, neglected arousal, sighing, relinquishing control over Eggsy's arms. He leaned down, biting and sucking the skin on Eggsy's next to make sure that is would leave a visible mark that couldn't be hidden (he _had_ warned Eggsy he was possessive). His sensual assault didn't stop though, as even as he jerked off Eggsy's cock, he would lay the occasional kiss to Eggsy's chest as his hands roamed, rolling one nipple between two nimblefingers. It required much more effort than he thought he was capable as he continued a steady rhythm that has Eggsy wriggling under him.

It didn't free Eggsy of the teasing though, and Harry swiftly ceased rolling and pinching the nipple to lower his mouth and suck on it, constantly stimulating. As Eggsy's hand drifted south to Harry's still untouched cock, managing a few brushes, a devilish look crossed Harry's face and he gathered the last ounce of his tattered control.

"Please don't take this personally Eggsy, but are you clean?" Harry murmured and Eggsy nodded. "As am I," He pressed a reassuring kiss to Eggsy's lips and gave a couple of more erratic jerks. A fine sheen of sweat was covering the two of them now, and Harry enjoyed the feeling of slick skin beneath him as he slid further down Eggsy's legs, teetering dangerously on the edge of the comfortable sofa. His underwear caught in places and the friction was almost heavenly. Harry used his tongue to trace a strip down Eggsy's cock, before properly taking Eggsy's impressive length in his mouth.

Eggsy bucked at the warm, wet heat and Harry choked a bit. He pulled back to the tip, tracing over the slit and licking off the precum that remained, thriving from the string of moans ad curses that Eggsy dropped. Eggsy's head was thrown back now, hands buried in Harry's hair, tugging on it hard as Harry grazed his teeth over sensitive skin. Harry bobbed his head in a steady rhythm as his hand drew patterns on the inner thigh. He didn't miss the tensing of Eggsy's muscles, and quickly pulled back, nipping the flesh before kissing the sting away. 

He shifted, for another bruising kiss and it was Eggsy who palled away gasping this time, locking his gaze with Harry's.

"Harry, _please_ , I want more,"

"And what would that more be?" Harry answered, a gentle smirk on his face, still toying. 

"Come on, you already know I want you to fuck me," Eggsy said, rolling his eyes. Harry returned the act by pinching Eggsy's side, something that earned him a glare. 

"Well I should get on that. Hold on let me just get.." He trailed off as he slipped off of Eggsy, rooting around his desk draw for the condoms and lube he kept there (he was _allowed_ to be an optimist).

"Wow, you weren't kiddin' about being a filthy old man were you?"

"Oh, that part was entirely truthful," Harry replied, slightly muffled as he finally found what he was looking for and straightened up.

"Does this mean I'm gonna finally get to see what you're packing under them fucking boxers then?" Harry stopped, halfway through a stride.

"How else would you propose I fuck you? I want to look into your eyes as you come for me darling, this isn't the time to put you on your back."

Harry quite liked the redness that flushed into Eggsy's cheeks at his comment, and the slightly shudder. Nor did he miss Eggsy sneakily trying to play with himself. 

"You can choose how we approach this." Harry held the condom up and watched Eggsy contemplate it.

"You said you were clean right? Then uh, without the condom, I wanna feel you come in me," Eggsy blushed, even as the words left his mouth and Harry blinked for a moment, before crashing his mouth into Eggsy's, hands resting on Eggsy's shoulders, as Eggsy's hands quickly began sliding down Harry's boxers, as far as he could before Harry pulled back and did the rest. It was an ego boost as Eggsy seemed to marvel over his body, tracing the scars and scratches that Harry had gathered across years of mishaps on missions. 

A moment of uncertainty crossed Harry's mind.

"Are you entirely-"

"If you're about to ask if I'm sure, I'll shoot you myself this time," Harry nodded, relaxing, about to make another calculated move when Eggsy piped up again, "So are you gonna fuck me yet or what?"

Harry straddled Eggsy, briefly stroking his partner's cock before flicking open the lube and tipping it over his hand, making sure there was a generous amount. He tossed it to the side of the sofa. Pressing another kiss to Eggsy's chest, he trailed his hand down, slipping a finger into his arse. Eggsy gave a breathy laugh at that, which soon choked off into a strangled moan. Harry soothed him with another long kiss as he began to slowly pull his fingers out, to thrust them back in. Eggsy arched into him at that.

"Oh _fuck_ yes Harry," Reacting, Harry thrust his fingers in and out roughly, taking less care and Eggsy writhed under him, trying to push further down, to get Harry to hit the spot he needed Harry to hit on. Harry ignored Eggsy's guidance, not willing to give the fullest he could possibly muster just yet. " _More_."

As Eggsy repeated Harry's name over and over, Harry took the liberty of slowing down and adding a third finger. As Eggsy adjusted to yet another intrusion, Harry leaned down, stretching to reach Eggsy's ear.

"My name looks good on your lips darling," With that, he took up a similar pace, a little brutal as he stopped short of really letting Eggsy get what he wanted. He knew Eggsy wasn't above begging and that was what he was waiting for. As Eggsy me his gaze, it seemed to fall into place for the younger what Harry wanted from him.

"Harry please, I just want you to- _I need you to fuck me_ with your cock. I need more," 

That was the nail on Harry's proverbial and kinky coffin. He slid his hand out, and picked up the lube bottle that hadn't travelled too far, squirting just a little more of the cool gel out. He slicked his shaft as Eggsy paid close attention to his actions, and Harry didn't miss how the young man was almost quivering, a desperate expression of need on his face as Harry took his time.

It didn't take him too long though, as his own aching cock was more than ready and without warning his attentive lover, he swiftly thrust in. The twin groans echoed around the room, and would surely be heard by anyone nearby but Harry couldn't find it in him to actually care. Eggsy mumbled a quiet fuck and he held still until he was sure Eggsy wasn't in any pain.

He started thrusting, slowly at first but quickly speeding up into a harder and faster pace that he found enjoyable and from the loud string of moans that came from Eggsy, it sounded like his partner was enjoying it to. He kissed Eggsy as he thrust in and out, sliding his tongue in to add just an extra touch of stimulation. It took him a few moments to hit Eggsy's sweet spot but it was immediately clear when he actually found it as Eggsy arched into him.

" _Yes_ , there, right there, keep it right there,"

"That's right darling, come on. Right here? You feel so good, you're such a good boy for me,"

Eggsy continued chanting quiet encouragement as Harry hit the sweet spot a few more times, tearing loud groans and moans from Eggsy that would be seared into a great deal of future wet dreams. Harry couldn't help his own erratic breath as a drop of sweat dripped off of his forehead and splashed on Eggsy's chest. He was close and he only hoped Eggsy was closer to coming than he was. He took to stroking Eggsy's cock in time with his thrusts and his it took a few moments before Eggsy's eyes glazed ever.

"Harry, I'm gonna come,"

"Come on darling, come for me,"

Eggsy responded to instruction as he finally came, between a moan and shout of Harry's name as ropes of wet cum splashed partly over Harry's chest and over Eggsy. He continued to stroke Eggsy's cock, milking every last drop of cum he could. The look of elation and post-orgasm haze had Harry follow Eggsy into bliss as he came, filling Eggsy's arse with his own wet heat that had Eggsy moan halfheartedly at the powerful sensation. Though tired, Eggsy helped Harry thrust through his orgasm before Harry collapsed on top of him in an undignified heap, feeling completely boneless after such a good orgasm.

He shifted off once he had the strength to, kissing Eggsy, the taste of sweat invasive in the kiss. He moved the two of them into a more comfortable position and allowed Eggsy to cuddle into his side for a few moments. He would have to clean the two of them up.

"It was amazing, Haz. We're gonna do this again, yeah?"

Dropping a kiss to Eggsy's forehead, Harry replied "Almost certainly darling. We'll also have to talk about the nature of this relationship when we're both properly clean and rested." 

Both of them looked up as Merlin threw the door open without a care, not registering the predicament.

Silence shattered.

"Harry, we've got some information from Lancelot on the-" he abruptly stopped. "Oh for fuck sake, you couldn't wait until you had to go home?"

Throwing a hand up in wordless frustration, he turned on his heel and marched back out the door, threatening Harry with his therapy bill as he went. Merlin was kind enough to shut the door behind him though, a telltale mark that he wasn't actually too angry, but Harry did think that he'd bill the cost of the Kingsman counsellors to Harry out of sheer spite.

He resolved to buy Merlin a bottle of his favourite whisky in a half apology.

"How long d'you reckon we can keep it from 'em?" Eggsy asked Harry, tiredness thick in his voice as he turned inward to bury himself into Harry's chest.

"Kingsman? I don't know my dear. How long would you wager I can keep my hands off of you?"

**Author's Note:**

> you would think I would be better at South London slang considering I'm from the poor half of South East London but no - no I am not. I'm still not entirely happy with it as I think it lacks the heat(?) I wanted buuut we're here now
> 
> allow me to ruin this entire thing for you - THE SOCKS STAYED ON!!! is it gay if you're both wearing socks? n o ? Kidding though-  
> interesting detour, but I asked two of my fellow Brits whether the word cock or dick was more British, and my two northern friends said cock was, whilst I, the southern Londoner, said dick was and as you can see, they won that one. Shout-out to Anya here for getting me back into Kingsman and into writing porn for Harry and Eggsy. Nice one x 
> 
> thanks again for stopping by! :) (sorry if the characterisation is piss poor)


End file.
